La Reine Guenièvre
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: Elle en avait assez de passer pour une idiote. Assez de voir son époux et son roi au bras (et dans le lit) d'autres femmes. Elle avait été gentille jusqu'à présent, il était maintenant temps qu'il fasse connaissance avec la vraie Guenièvre.
1. Avant l'irréparable

**Titre** **:** La Reine Guenièvre

 **Auteur** **:** ScribiturAdNarrandum

 **Fandom** **:** Kaamelott

 **Résumé** **:** Elle en avait assez de passer pour une idiote. Assez de voir son époux et son roi au bras (et dans le lit) d'autres femmes. Elle avait été gentille jusqu'à présent, il était maintenant temps qu'il fasse connaissance avec la vraie Guenièvre.

 **Rating** **:** Tout Public

* * *

 _L'univers de Kaamelott appartient à Alexandre Astier, je ne fais que l'emprunter avec plus ou moins de réussite._

* * *

Il la prenait vraiment pour une pécore! Dame Mevanwi maintenant? La femme du Seigneur Karadoc, l'un de ses plus fidèles chevaliers (même si pas le plus intelligent. Elle n'était pas si sotte non plus). Cette fois, c'en était trop! Il verrait bien de quel bois elle se chauffait!

* * *

Il rentrait sans faire de bruit dans sa chambre. Il venait de passer quelques heures absolument merveilleuses avec Dame Mevanwi. Il ne pouvait nier l'attraction entre eux, même s'il ne pensait pas que ça irait plus loin que ça. En se retournant, il trouva son épouse éveillée et brodant.

 _"Vous ne dormez pas?_

 _\- Non, pas encore, il fallait que je vous parle._

 _\- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain?_

 _\- Je crains que non. Vous aurez peut-être commis l'irréparable demain."_

Arthur se sentait anxieux. Connaissait-elle son petit secret? Non, c'était Guenièvre. Elle posa son ouvrage à son chevet.

 _"Pendant des années, je vous ai soutenu. Parfois à contrecœur, il est vrai. Malgré ma répugnance pour un tel comportement, je vous ai permis d'avoir des maîtresses, dont j'ai obtenu, plus ou moins, une certaine amitié. Mais Dame Mevanwi? Alors là, je dis non! Alors écoutez-moi bien Arthur. Demain, je préviendrai Dame Mevanwi de repartir pour le Pays de Vannes. Et je vous préviens Arthur, n'essayer pas de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher!"_ Guenièvre éteignit sa chandelle et se coucha en tournant le dos au Roi. Arthur resta interdit quelques dizaines de seconde avant de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

* * *

 _"Majesté? Que se passe-t-il?"_ Le Roi Arthur se tortillait sur son trône, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Guenièvre soupira et pris la parole.

 _"Vous retournerez dès aujourd'hui au Royaume de Vannes. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore ce qui se passe dans ce château. Pour le bien de chacun de nous, vous ne remettrez plus les pieds à Kaamelott à moins d'être invitée par moi-même._

 _\- Sire?_

 _\- Euh, oui, voilà, la Reine a parlé."_ Un silence pesant se faisait sentir dans la salle du trône. Arthur se leva d'un bond et sortit précipitamment.

* * *

Seul à la Table Ronde, Arthur cogitait. La Dame du Lac apparut soudainement.

 _"HA! Arrêtez de me faire peur comme ça! Vous pouvez pas vous annoncer, non?_

 _\- Comment je le ferais? En toquant à la porte?_

 _\- Vous pouvez me parler dans mon esprit, vous m'avertissez que vous allez apparaître!_

 _\- Ouais, bof. C'est se compliquer la vie pour rien._

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là?_

 _\- Pour vous dire que vous l'avez échappé belle! Les Dieux étaient prêts à envoyer quelqu'un au moment même où vous auriez commis l'irréparable avec la femme du Seigneur Karadoc. Et vous n'auriez pas été le seul à être puni. Moi aussi!_

 _\- Comment ça, punie? Pourquoi ils vous puniraient pour quelque chose que j'ai fait?_

 _\- Parce que je suis votre guide! Si vous fautez, ça veut dire que j'ai merdé._

 _\- Ouais, bon. De toute façon, il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter, non?_

 _\- Arthur, il vous faut vous recentrer. Et vous ne devriez pas repousser votre épouse. Bon, on sait à propos de cette promesse et vous êtes bien le seul à vouloir la rendre valide..._

 _\- Comment ça je suis le seul à vouloir la rendre valide?_

 _\- Et bien, oui, vous vous êtes marié avec Aconia d'abord, puis devenu Roi de Bretagne puis avez épousé Guenièvre. Techniquement, la Reine de Bretagne, c'est Aconia._

 _\- Elle était déjà mariée..._

 _\- Quand elle a commencé votre 'éducation', le Sénateur Sallustius lui a forcé la main en la faisant divorcer de son mari, discrètement s'entend, et en lui demandant de vous séduire. Quand il a vu à quel point vous étiez amouraché et sachant ce que vous deviendrez, il l'a obligé à vous extraire cette promesse. Elle vous aime à sa façon, Arthur. Comme un ami. Je suis désolée."_

La Dame du Lac s'en alla, laissant Arthur seul avec ses noires pensées.


	2. Prendre ses responsabilités

**_Chapitre 2: Prendre ses responsabilités_**

 _"Excusez-moi? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu?_

 _\- J'aimerais pouvoir assister à une réunion de la Table Ronde. Je ne demande pas à faire partie du cercle des Chevaliers mais je pense que je me suis trop laisser aller. J'ai toujours pensé que mon devoir en tant que Reine était non seulement de vous soutenir quoi qu'il arrive mais d'être une sorte de potiche, de réceptacle pour votre mauvaise humeur en privé afin que vous soyez meilleur en public. L'ennui, c'est que je vous ai ajouté une charge supplémentaire que vous n'auriez pas dû porter. Vous devez non seulement chercher le Graal mais aussi assurer la sécurité et la prospérité du Royaume. Je ne peux pas prendre ne serait-ce qu'une partie de vos fonctions militaires mais je peux aider pour la quête du Graal et pour certaines affaires intérieures. Je pourrais par exemple chercher des indices dans des livres ou des manuscrits. Je pourrais aussi prendre une partie des doléances du peuple, peut-être une fois sur deux, pour vous permettre de vous reposer..."_

Arthur ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais c'était une bonne idée. Parce que vraiment, il était fatigué.

 _" Bon, d'accord, vous assisterez à la prochaine réunion de la Table Ronde, je préviendrai le Père Blaise._

 _-_ _Merci! MerciMerciMerci!"_ Guenièvre se comportait comme une enfant, tapant des mains, sautillant presque et s'extasiant d'une voix aigüe. C'était peut-être ça qui l'irritait, Aconia était une femme dans tous les sens du terme et Guenièvre tout son opposé.

 **\- LA REINE GUENIÈVRE -**

 _" Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?_

 _\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Père._

 _\- Oui, bonjour mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?_

 _\- La Reine souhaite contribuer à la quête du Graal, Elle ne peut évidemment pas aller sur le terrain, comme on dit, mais elle s'est proposé pour une étude plus théorique du Graal et j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas mal d'avoir un avis différent, féminin qui pourrait nous aider à voir les choses sous un autre angle._

 _\- C'est une très bonne idée car je commençais vraiment à être débordé entre rédiger l'histoire de Kaamelott, sauvegarder les lois et décrets, et toute la paperasserie administrative qui vient avec mon poste._

 _\- Je suis contente de pouvoir vous être utile, Père Blaise._

 _\- Bien, on va donc reprendre du début et vous allez nous dire ce que vous savez déjà à ce sujet."_ Demanda Arthur en se tournant vers Guenièvre.

 _"_ _Et bien, le Graal est un objet magique qui a recueilli le sang du Christ sur la croix et qui donnerait la vie éternelle, si j'ai bien compris._

 _-_ _C'est étonn_ _a_ _mment juste. Bon pour la vie éternelle, personne n'a essayé mais, oui, c'est ça. Est-ce que vous avez des idées, déjà?"_ Guenièvre se mordit la lèvre.

 _"Une des choses que je souhaiterais savoir est l'étymologie de Graal. Je ne sais pas de quelle langue ce mot est extrait alors, peut-être que si on savait l'origine du mot, on aurait une première aire de recherche?"_ Arthur en resta coi. QUI était cette personne? Ce n'était pas Guenièvre, du moins pas la Guenièvre qu'il connaissait! Mais bon, il n'allait pas sans plaindre.

 _"C'est exact, nous ne nous sommes pas intéressés à l'étymologie du mot, qui pourrait nous donner un indice important."_ s'exclama Bohort.

 _" Ça veut dire quoi étymologie?_

 _\- Étymologie, Seigneur Perceval, ça veut dire que nous cherchons d'où vient un mot. Pour faire simple, nous avons un mot, nous cherchons son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père pour savoir de quel pays il vient._

 _\- J'ai compris_ _!_ _J'aime bien quand vous expliquez ma Reine, je comprends tout!"_ Guenièvre lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir pu aider.

 _" Je suppose que je peux commencer par chercher le latin, j'essaierai aussi de trouver des livres traitant de Judée..._

 _-_ _Bien! Père Blaise vous montrera les archives, et vous avez tout mon soutien quant à la recherche de nouveaux écrits."_ Guenièvre remercia Arthur et, après s'être assuré que la conversation sur le Graal était bien terminé, se leva et s'en alla. Les doléances du peuple commenceraient bientôt.

Arthur ne voulait pas l'admettre, pas de vive-voix en tout cas, mais même si ça ne faisait que quelques jours, le fait que Guenièvre s'investisse dans la vie du château et dans la quête du Graal le soulageait déjà beaucoup. Comme disaient certains, alea jacta est.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews (Ch.1)**

 _ **luffynette**_  
 _"Joli"_  
Merci!

 _ **Rose-Eliade**_  
 _"j'ai hâte de lire la suite"_  
J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont tout autant!

 _ **yachiru-chan92**_  
 _"C'est la première fois que je lis une Guenièvre aussi forte, c'est intéressant._  
 _Merci pour le chapitre, bonne chance pour la suite."_  
Je ne pense pas que Guenièvre soit aussi neuneu qu'on le dit, avec des parents comme les siens!

 _ **Tillie231**_  
 _"Bonjour ! J'adore vraiment cette histoire ! J'espère que tu feras d'autres chapitres. Tillie231"_  
Ils arrivent! Très lentement, mais ils arrivent!


	3. Sur la piste du Graal

Guenièvre passait beaucoup de temps dans les Archives et beaucoup de temps à s'occuper des "petites" réclamations. Arthur, de temps en temps, passait voir comment cela se passait. Il sourit et émit un petit rire en se souvenant d'une séance de doléances avec les deux clampins qui se disaient fermiers et éleveurs. C'était une guerre d'usure qui commençait à lui courir sur le haricot et Guenièvre semblait avoir trouvé la solution définitive.

 _Arthur se massait les tempes, essayant vainement de faire partir le mal de tête qui s'installait et qui ne partirait pas de sitôt si les deux bouseux ne se taisaient pas rapidement._

 _« On pourrait racheter leurs terres et les faire travailler pour nous ? S'ils peuvent mettre le feu chez le voisin, voler leurs animaux et venir nous embêter, c'est qu'ils ont trop de temps libre et un paysan qui a trop de temps libre, c'est un paysan qui fait mal son travail. Venez dans trois jours, j'aurais un contrat à vous faire signer ! » Guéthénoc et Roparzh semblèrent interdits d'abord puis se mirent à protester en cafouillant. « Allons, allons, vous me remercierez plus tard. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous et on se dit à dans trois jours ! Suivant! »_

Kaamelott était donc maintenant propriétaires des terres de Guéthénoc et Roparzh et les deux hommes étaient bien obligés de travailler selon certaines directives. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'en plaindre car ils étaient très bien payés. La Reine n'était pas si gourde, après tout. Bon, c'était pas tout ça mais il y avait réunion !

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait le tour de la table, je vais laisser la parole à la Reine.

\- Merci Arthur. Comme vous le savez, j'ai eu pour mission de découvrir l'étymologie du mot Graal afin de donner une piste quand à l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver. Tout d'abord, le mot Graal tel quel n'existe pas, dans aucune des langues que j'ai étudié : latin que ce soit celui des lettrés ou du peuple, araméen, toutes les langues du Royaume de Bretagne, et même certaines d'Orient. j'ai donc cherché des mots qui se rapprochaient phonétiquement de Graal comme Cral, Garal, Caral, Gradal, Grasal. Il n'y a absolument rien donc je me demande si le mot n'a pas tout simplement été inventé...

\- Allons bon !

… car les seuls termes utilisés officiellement pour désigner le Graal sont Coupe Sainte ou Saint Calice. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit exactement sur le Graal ?

\- Pas grand chose finalement. Une coupe, servant à recueillir le sang du Christ et donnant la vie éternelle. Il n'y a rien sur la forme ou la matière. Ça pourrait être une corne d'abondance qui refourguerait de la nourriture à n'en plus finir…

\- Ce n'est pas Grec, ça ?

\- … ou une pierre qui changerait le plomb en or…

\- Je pense qu'on aurait entendu parler de quelqu'un ayant soudainement de l'or à foison !

\- … bref, rien de concret.

\- Je me demande, mon époux, si l'on ne prend pas trop les choses au pied de la lettre.

\- Quelle lettre ? Personne n'a parlé de lettres !

\- Seigneur Perceval, si je demande à quelqu'un « comment vont vos parents ? », la personne pensera sans doute à son père et à sa mère. Mais je pourrais en fait demander comment va sa famille dans son ensemble, car si les parents désignent le père et la mère, un parent peut désigner tout membre de la famille : oncle, tante, grand-parents, nièce, neveu, frère et sœur.

-Ah ! Je vois, le même mot veut dire plusieurs choses mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter sur la première chose qui nous vient à l'esprit !

-Exactement ! Je vais donc essayer de trouver ce que représentent réellement la coupe et le sang ! Oh ! » La Reine s'arrêta brusquement puis reprit. « J'ai une piste, je préfère la suivre avant de vous en parler. Puis-je me retirer pour commencer mes recherches, mon Roi ?

\- Oui, allez-y s'il n'y a rien à rajouter.

\- Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps. Peut-être une quinzaine de jours ?

\- Vous me présenterez votre théorie dans quinze jours et on peaufinera ça tous les deux avant la prochaine réunion ? » Guenièvre rosit, sourit et s'en alla en saluant tout le monde. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Arthur se rendit compte qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour passer du temps seul avec sa femme.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 _ **Rose-Eliade**_  
 _"j'adore cette Guenièvre là"_  
Moi aussi! :D

 _ **luffynette**_  
 _"j'adore"_  
Merci beaucoup!

 _ **cazerienne**_  
 _"j'aime bien, c'est un bon début! j'ai toujours pensé que Guenièvre était plus forte qu'on le pensait. et c'est exactement de cette façon que je l'imaginais._  
 _il me tarde de lire la suite."_  
Tu n'es pas la seule à le penser! Avec des parents comme les siens :D

 _ **Guest**_  
 _"Je trouve que tu respecte parfaitement bien les personnages continue !"_  
Merci! C'est assez difficile pour moi car j'ai vu les épisodes dans le désordre et pas tous. J'essaie de faire au mieux!

 _ **elisabeth**_  
 _"Coucou!_  
 _j'adore ton histoire! Quand pour la suite? pour une fois que la reine secoue le roi! lol"_  
La suite est là et le prochain chapitre verra une amélioration des relations Arthur/Guenièvre

 _ **Chinumi**_  
 _"Oh c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de suite, j'aime beaucoup ces deux chapitres :)_  
 _Bonne continuation."_  
La suite est là! Il n'y aura pas d'update regulière cependant. :(

 _ **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis**_  
 _"J'espère vraiment que tu posteras la suite."_  
Voeu exaucé!


	4. Une coupe sanglante

**Chapitre 4: Une coupe sanglante**

Guenièvre, contrairement aux apparences, avait toujours était curieuse, non seulement de ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais aussi ailleurs dans le monde. Son grand-père Picte, Talorg, contrairement à son autre grand-père Goustan, préférait le combat de l'esprit à celui de l'épée. Il se serait tellement bien entendu avec Arthur. Il aimait lire, sur tous les sujets et avait accumulé un savoir énorme venant des quatre coins de la Terre. Guenièvre avait d'ailleurs hérité de copies de textes de sa bibliothèque personnel qu'elle avait aussitôt mis à l'abri dans sa propre bibliothèque. Comme les seules fois pendant lesquelles on la voyait lire, elle avait un roman courtois dans les mains, personne ne demandait jamais à voir sa bibliothèque ou à emprunter l'un de ses livres ou parchemins.

Elle consulta alors les ouvrages médicaux et, en particulier ceux provenant du Moyen-Orient. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, l'un d'eux contenaient quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir à soutenir sa théorie. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le retrouver et elle avait vu juste. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Elle prit un ruban pour marquer sa page et mis sa théorie sur parchemin. Elle avait hâte de montrer ses découvertes à Arthur.

La Reine avait tout fait préparer pour que cette journée se passe bien : les conseillers avaient leurs ordres de les laisser en paix, à moins de guerre imminente (et quand elle disait imminente, elle parlait d'un siège du château, pas moins), un panier-repas avait été préparé par les cuisines royales (qui ne contenaient que leurs favoris), et son hypothèse et les documents qui s'y rattachaient étaient bien à l'abri dans une sacoche fermée avec des sangles.

« Bonjour Arthur ! » dit la Reine sur un ton joyeux.

« Bonjour Guenièvre. Tout est prêt ? » Le Roi, lui, semblait vouloir commencer cette journée à reculons.

« Oui ! Je connais un endroit où nous serons tranquille pour discuter !

\- Bon, et bien, allons-y ! » Ils mirent une heure en marchant tranquillement à se rendre à l'endroit et Arthur dut reconnaître qu'il était tout à fait accueillant et apaisant. Il laissa Guenièvre s'installer et en profita pour inspirer à fond et se détendre.

« Bien ! Buvons un petit peu avant de nous lancer dans les explications ! » Ils se rafraîchirent et, contrairement à l'accoutumée, Arthur attendit que son épouse parle. « La première chose qui m'a paru étrange, c'est le fait que les Dieux eux-mêmes ne savent pas à quoi ressemble le Graal ou bien alors, ne veulent pas le dire. Donc, il est possible qu'ils ne veulent pas que l'on sache, et quand je dis on, je parle de l'humanité en générale, à quoi ça ressemble. Mais, le consensus général dit que le Graal est une coupe. Maintenant, je vais vous montrer un dessin et vous allez me dire ce que c'est.

\- Ben, c'est une coupe, dessinée vite fait apparemment.

\- Ça n'est pas une coupe ! C'est l'appareil de reproduction féminin ! En très simplifié !

\- Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que vous pensez que le Graal est une femme ?

\- Non, je pense que le Graal est une descendance. La descendance du Christ plus exactement ! Écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît avant de parler ou de m'interrompre. L'époque était très dangereuse pour celles et ceux qui suivaient cette nouvelle foi et le fait est que, même si beaucoup ne croyait pas que le Christ était le Fils de Dieu, il avait assez de charisme pour que les autorités religieuses s'en méfie. Peut-être ont-ils préféré à l'époque ne pas parler de descendance du Christ afin de protéger le ou les enfants. Imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si on avait mis la main sur le fils de Jésus ou pire encore, sur sa fille. Ce n'aurait pas été un destin enviable. » Finit la Reine dans un murmure.

Et Arthur pouvait comprendre. Si Jésus avait vraiment eu un ou des enfants, s'ils ne se faisaient pas tuer pour être les enfants du Messie, ils auraient pu utiliser un garçon afin d'asseoir leur pouvoir ou utiliser une fille en la mariant de force. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas un destin enviable. Maintenant, restait à savoir comment ils allaient dépatouiller tout ça sans que Père Blaise n'en fasse une apoplexie.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 _ **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis**_

 _"Allelluia, la suite est là !_  
 _J'adore vraiment cette Guenièvre. Et sa façon d'être avec Perceval._  
 _J'ai vraiment hâte de lire le prochain chapitre et j'espère vraiment voir un rapprochement entre elle et Arthur."_

Je pense qu'il y a la base pour une belle amitié entre Guenièvre et Perceval, ou au moins Guenièvre jouant la maman-poule. J'essaie de les faire se rapprocher petit à petit, pour que ce soit un peu réaliste quand même :D

 _ **cazerienne**_

 _"Si bon! mais si court! :D il me tarde de lire la suite! surtout voir comment Arthur va se comporter face à son changement de comportement!"_

Les meilleures choses viennent en petit format :D Ça va le déboussoler un peu, je le crains!

 _ **AthenaHermione**_

 _"Trop bien ! J'adore Guenièvre, et tu lui rends justice dans ton histoire, bravo ! ;) Vivement la suite !"_

J'aime Guenièvre! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

 _ **luffynette**_

 _"superbe"_

Merci!

 _ **Rose-Eliade**_

 _"Guenièvre au pouvoir"_

YEAH! GUE-NIÈVRE!GUE-NIÈVRE!GUE-NIÈVRE!GUE-NIÈVRE!

 _ **yuki-master**_

 _"J'aime beaucoup cette Guenièvre elle ressemble enfin a ce que je pensais, sous son caractère timide elle cache bien son jeu ! ) j'attend la suite avec impatience."_

On voit le changement commencer dans la série, je ne fait que l'amener un tout petit peu avant.

 _ **QOP**_

 _"J'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonné cette histoire, parce que j'aimerais beaucoup en connaitre la fin. C'est captivant"_

Je vous remercie! Kaamelott est une série que j'ai suivi un peu "à l'envers" donc je crains parfois de ne pas cerner aussi bien les personnages que je le voudrais. Merci encore de vos encouragements!


End file.
